Continue To Dream
by Shiroi Yuki
Summary: When one girl's curiousity goes too far, she and her friend get trapped in a deadly scenario. Curiousity could really kill the cat. Joined Fic. with Inu Lover. first 4 chapters are rated pg-13
1. Chapter 01

Inu Lover: *cheers* we're on a roll! What's this, _another_ story?

Shiroi Yuki: ^_^ Yet another fic. we have made together! This time...it's HP!

Inu Lover: This is what you get when you add two bored writers and a week off from school! Do you know the answer?!

Shiroi Yuki: A bunch of stories!

Inu Lover: -_-;; I meant the readers…

Shiroi Yuki: Oh…right…hehe, I knew that!

Inu Lover: Sure…HP, HP, Hp *starts chanting *

Shiroi Yuki: …oh no…she's gone into one of her Hp fanatic modes…

Inu Lover: Oh my gosh! YAY! I've finally gotten you to write an Hp story!

Shiroi Yuki: …um…yay?

Inu Lover: Grr…Well, this is about two girls, who somehow get into HP world!

Shiroi Yuki: You just like stealing my ideas and using them for other categories… 

Inu Lover: Your ideas are the best!

Shiroi Yuki: Copycat…

~Disclaimer~

*Weird creepy voice from no where * 

These two own nothing! Except for Shiroi Yuki and her ideas.

Shiroi Yuki: …Well, of course I own my ideas and myself…so really, it's actually Inu Lover who owns nothing…

Inu Lover: Hey, Creepy voice guy! Put I own my ideas and myself in the disclaimer too!

~Disclaimer~ (revised)

*Weird creepy voice from no where * 

These two own nothing! Except for Shiroi Yuki who owns herself and her ideas, and Inu Lover, who owns herself and her ideas. They both own their original characters.

//.Bio.\\

Kelly- The Hp fan of the two; Kelly is very energetic and likes the outdoors. Kelly is obsessed (and we mean obsessed) with Harry Potter (don't ask why...). Kelly hates science and math. Actually, Kelly doesn't really like school at all. Her favorite pastimes include softball...er... softball...and...er...softball. What an interesting pastime. Kelly's the Lupin and Sirius fan of the two. She and Sarah are best friends even though Sarah doesn't seem to think so…She can be a bit off at times and gets confused easily, don't be surprised if she starts saying random things when in the middle of a conversation. She can be overtaken by her curiosity rather easily, and that isn't always a good thing.

Sarah- Sarah seems to be uncaring and won't show her interest in things often. She loves all Japanese things and knows...well...not much at all about Harry Potter. She's a bit creepy at times, since she somehow pops up out of nowhere to scare you. She puts up with Kelly and well...that can be a lot of work when Kelly's having one of her "Hp weeks" (talks of nothing but Hp). Sarah will, however, read Japanese Hp comics (Inu Lover-they have those? S.Y: Yep, yep. Go doujinshi! I don't think that there are Manga though…considering that J.K. Rowling made it and si- Inu Lover: That's enough!) Sarah's pastimes are…anime, learning Japanese, and reading Manga (Japanese comics). Sarah's the Pro. Snape and Ron fan of the group.

'blah' - thoughts

"blah" – speech/quotes

*blah* - actions/ things happening in b/g

-------- - Scene change

Continue To Dream

Chapter 1:

'How boring' thought Kelly, who was busy drawing little sketches on her notebook. She was in science class and they were currently talking about the "Muscular System". 'Yay…' Kelly thought to herself. Even though she was supposed to be taking notes while the teacher was talking, she didn't really care, since she could always ask Sarah for the notes. Kelly wasn't a big fan of science or any other subject in school. She only cared about Softball and Harry Potter. 'Speaking of Softball…I wonder when the next tryouts are…' Kelly wondered. 

*WHAM* 

Kelly's eyes widened to find her science teacher's face two inches away from hers.

"Having fun, Ms. Kelly? You must have been rather interested in today's lesson, since it appears you haven't left for your next class yet…" Mr. Takeshi stated.

Kelly's eyes widened even further to find out she was ten minutes late for her next class. She quickly stood from her seat at the science table and ran from the science room without even bothering to say a word to Mr. Takeshi.

Kelly was running down the halls and just turned the corner when a hand shot out and grabbed her shirt collar.

"Kelly," said a voice monotone, "what took you so long? I was waiting here for exactly eleven minutes and thirty-two seconds."

Kelly rolled her eyes at Sarah's preciseness and turned around to face Sarah. "Well gee, whoever said you had to wait for me?"

"I told you yesterday that we were going to Ms. Roma's room to get help on our make up work. I know I can't ask you for help, and she asked to see you about your test." Sarah replied instantly.

"Oh…why didn't you remind me this morning on the bus?! " Kelly said exasperated.

"I assumed that you remembered, since you were talking about having to go see Ms. Roma about your test you have to make up." Sarah stated getting annoyed.

"Whatever, let's go. Ms. Roma gets mad when people don't show up when expected!" Kelly said egotistically.

"I already went." Sarah replied quickly.

*twitch* "_What_?" Kelly cried.

"Hm…I decided to go on ahead when five minutes and twenty-one seconds had passed." Sarah replied calmly.

*sigh* "Why do you always have to be _so precise_ about everything?! Will you come with me to Ms. Roma's room? I'm afraid of her…" Kelly stated getting quieter do to the janitors staring at her.

"Yeah, fine, let's go then. Ms. Roma was upset that you hadn't come with me, so she'll probably give you a long lecture to intimidate you and make you even more afraid of her." Sarah said while placing her hand on her forehead.

Both girls started walking up the halls again without sparing each other another glance. They passed Mr. Takeshi's door, which was left wide open, and his "secret closet" was left open as well. Kelly, always curious about what teachers kept in their closets, slipped away from Sarah and went into Mr. Takeshi's room, and Sarah, always alert, followed Kelly. (Sarah seems like the mature responsible one-Shiroi Yuki) Kelly tiptoed into the room, trying to not make a sound, but darn those squeaky tennis shoes.

*Squeak* "_Darn it_! Kelly shouted, then quickly put her hands over her mouth and scanned the room for any other people. 

"What are you doing? A voice queried of her. This made Kelly jump and turn around, but she then sighed with relief, it was only Sarah. 'Phew…I thought it was some teacher or something; I can't afford to get into trouble, my parents said that if I do I won't be able to play softball this year!' Kelly thought to herself.

"I just want to find out what Mr. Takeshi keeps in his closet. Haven't you noticed that he _never _opens it during his classes?! This is my chance to find out what he keeps in there!" Kelly whispered, for fear of having someone catch them.

"Hm…I suppose it wouldn't be any trouble to take a peek. Alright, let's see." Sarah mumbled to herself. Kelly had to strain her ears to hear, but when she did she jumped for joy.

"Yay! You finally show interest in something! Okay, let's take a look!" Kelly shouted, too stunned by the fact that Sarah had agreed with her on something.

Kelly was about to start walking leisurely up to the closet door when her foot got caught on some wires that ran across the floor and connected to the computers. Kelly tried to keep herself from falling by grabbing onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Sarah. 'Oh great' Sarah thought to herself while rolling her eyes. The two tripped and fell, Sarah in the closet, and Kelly on the outside of the closet.

"Ow, ow, _ow_! I fell on my wrist!'' Kelly screaked. (Yeah, that _actually_ is a word…to screech; shriek, a creak, hah. – Shiroi Yuki)

"Strange…I was expecting a bunch of books and paper; a few specimens preserved in glass jars…but not this. There's nothing in here, Kelly." Sarah said hesitantly.

Kelly's eyes widened, "What! What do you mean, there's nothing there?!" Kelly shrieked.

"Just what I said, this closet is empty. Not even a single piece of paper in here. I wonder where Mr. Takeshi puts all his stuff…" Sarah said, starting to ponder on where he puts all his stuff and how he gets it to school.

"Aw, this really sucks…" Kelly said to herself, while stepping into the spacious closet. "I was expecting some weird chemical stuff! That would've been surprising!" Kelly said disappointed.

"Indeed…are you cold? It got cold all of a sudden…" Sarah mumbled, shivering, hugging her black sweater tightly.

"Yeah…it has gotten strangely cold all of a sudden…"Kelly said glancing around the closet room.

*Slam*

The door to the closet suddenly closed and it got even colder. Kelly ran to the door to try and open it, but it got extremely windy. Kelly was having trouble trying to even stand. She tried speaking but when she opened her mouth the wind sucked the breath out of her. So she just kneeled there afraid to move. 'Oh man, what's happening…' Kelly thought while frantically trying to get up again.

Sarah knew something was going to happen, but the question was what? This just couldn't be happening. 'Something's wrong, I don't think we're going to be able to get out of this closet. Something's pushing us away from that door.' Sarah thought calmly while being pulled towards the wall in her standing position. She hadn't sat down since Kelly was having trouble getting back up from her kneeling position. 

Kelly turned her head towards Sarah to see what she was doing. She was shocked when she saw Sarah somehow being sucked through the wall. 'Oh my gosh! Sarah!' Kelly thought frantically.

'Man…this really sucks, I'm gonna miss the fieldtrip for my advanced art class...darn it, that trip cost me eights dollars! We were even going out to eat at Subway…I don't really like Subway…but it's a lot better than the school food…' Sarah thought boringly.

*Whoosh* 

"Sar-*cough* *hack* " 'Darn it…what the heck is happening!' was Kelly's last thought while she too went through the wall. The roaring winds died down and there was nothing left to show that the girls had been there. The room was left empty as it always was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am Cornelius Fudge, minister…" spoke a man with gray hair (um…we're not exactly sure about what he looks like, so we're guessing) who looked a bit old, "of…AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mr. Fudge was thoroughly horrified to see two girls at the age of thirteen being hurled at him from above. "Oof!"

"Um…Mr. Fudge? Are you alright?" Said a boy with dark hair and glasses hesitantly. "Er…you two? Are you two okay?"

"Kelly…get off of my back." Mumbled a girl with dark brownish-black hair. "If you don't mind, could you help pull her off of me?" the girl inquired of the boy.

"Huh? Oh sure" the boy said trying to help the other girl up.

"I'll be fine! Quit shoving! I'll get up myself, thank you." The girl still half conscious said to no one in particular.

Sarah shoved Kelly off and stood quickly. "Kelly, I'm not carrying you, you know?" Sarah said, while glancing around seemingly bored.

"This is all fine and it's nice to meet you two but could you possibly _get off_ of me?!" Said a voice, rather annoyed.

Kelly jumped up not realizing there was someone else there. "Oh! Oops…" Kelly replied nervously. "I'm very sorry, really, I am!"

The man stood and glanced at the two girls. One a bit flustered, with blonde hair and blue eye and the other, nonchalant with light brown eyes and dark hair.

"Did you both fall from your brooms?" inquired the man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Lover: You're good at writing!

Shiroi Yuki: Why thank you!

Inu Lover: Well, Next chapter, I'm writing!

Shiroi Yuki: Okay, and use spell check! Get someone to beta it too. Don't want any more flames about that. *Rolls eyes*

Inu Lover: Sorry…I was the one who wrote the whole story anyway.

Shiroi Yuki: It's okay! R&R, flame/criticize if you have too! ^_~


	2. Chapter 02

Inu Lover: I loved that chapter! 

Shiroi Yuki: Thank you! ^_~ 

Inu Lover: I'm writing this chapter though! 

Shiroi Yuki: (so blame all misspellings and grammar mistakes on her) 

Inu Lover: hey! 

Shiroi Yuki........uh.... let's get to the disclaimer 

~Disclaimer~ *Distant male voice* These two don't own us or any other Hp stuff! 

Inu Lover: HOLD EVERYTHING! REWIND! 

Shiroi Yuki: ...…*rolls eyes*........ 

Inu Lover: What do you mean 'us'? 

~Disclaimer Voices'~ We are the Marauders (well three of them) 

Shiroi Yuki: The who? 

~Disclaimer Voice~ Marauders= this is Sirius, Lupin, and Peter 

Shiroi Yuki: Oh.....Hp characters 

~Disclaimer Voice~ Well, there's your disclaimer. Bye! 

Inu Lover: NO!!!!! DON'T GO!!!!! NEVER!!!! 

Shiroi Yuki: …just R&R please! 

Inu Lover: No Flames!

Shiroi Yuki: Flames are welcome….

Inu Lover:…

Shiroi Yuki: Uh! I mean…criticism that'll help our writing?

__________________________________________________________

Continue To Dream

Chapter:2 

"Brooms?" Sarah asked eyebrow raised. 

"Did you just fall from your brooms?" the man repeated. 

"…no…,"Sarah stated hesitantly, "why would you ask that?" 

The man and the boy he was with exchanged glances. 

"How else could you fall out of the sky?" the man asked. 

"…definitely not from a broom ,"Sarah said annoyed. 

That's when Kelly noticed the scar on the boy's head. 

"Oh my word!" Kelly shouted, causing nearly everyone on the street to turn and look. "Your Harry Potter!" 

Harry sighed. "Yes," he said, "unfortunately I am." 

"Unfort-.....?"Sarah started off. 

"Uh.....,"said Harry cutting her off, "do you two know the way around." 

"Actually Harry I was supposed to..." Mr. Fudge stated quietly.

"It's okay ,"said Harry, "I'm not five years old or anything." 

"Really you should come...." 

"I'm okay!" 

"Actually ,"spoke up Kelly, "we know our way around."

Sarah looked at her, doubtful, but, went along with it. 'If Kelly's gonna recognize some boy as Harry Potter, then Heck, I better not question her.'

"Yes ,"said Kelly, knowing what Sarah was thinking, "we do." 

"Okay ,"said the man, "well come on Harry." 

The man and Harry turned and walked into the building close to them. 

" So, we know our way around…what do we do now?" Sarah repeated. 

"Um…I dunno ,"said Kelly, glancing around. 

"WHAT?!" Sarah screamed, exasperated. 

The two friends were drawing attention to many people who were on the street. 

"Trust me ,"said Kelly, "come on." Kelly dragged her friend off down the street. 

"If your the expert ,"said Sarah, "who were those two?" 

"The boy was Harry Potter ,"answered Kelly. 

'duh, I at least know that much. ,'thought Sarah, 

"and the man was Cornelius Fudge." Kelly continued. 

"Who?" 

*sigh* "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic." 

"Oh!" Sarah said. 

*shakes head* "What I'm I going to have to do with you?" Kelly asked. 

Sarah glared, "Are we going to do something or not?" 

"Well," said Kelly, "we can't do anything without wizard money." 

"What?" 

"Never mind ,"said Kelly, "so what are we going to do? Sit on a bench somewhere until we figure a way to go back?" 

"Anything's fine with me." Sarah replied, bored. "we're going to be in so much trouble when we get back to school." 

"I forgot about that ,"admitted Kelly, "they'd never believe us." Kelly laughed at the thought of trying to explain to her teachers that she wasn't in class because she mysteriously entered Harry Potter's world. 'I wonder why Mr. Takeshi has a closet in his room that leads to Harry Potter's world,' Kelly thought. "Want to go explore the shops?" Kelly asked. 

"Sure." 

"Want to walk around?" 

"Sure." 

"Want to do anything?" 

"Okay." 

"I'm going to go into that place where Harry and the man went to ,"said Kelly. 'Darn! She never falls for that trick!'

"Okay." 

"Do you want to come?" Kelly asked. 

"Sure." 

Kelly and Sarah went into the building. A sign on the door said "The Leaky Cauldron." Sarah raised an eyebrow at Kelly who just shrugged. Obviously she knew what was going on. Kelly had ONLY read the Harry Potter books ten times each. Kelly slowly opened the door. Harry and Cornelius Fudge were in a separate room and could only be seen through the crack in the door. 

"May I help you?" a man at the front asked. "Would you like something to eat?" 

"Well you see ,"said Kelly, "we don't have any wizard money." 

"Oh ,"said the man, "new at school aren't you?" 

"No we....."Sarah tried to say. 

Kelly quickly cut her off, afraid of how the wizards may act if they found out two Muggles just dropped in from the sky, "Yea, first years." 

"Oh, why don't you go exchange your money over there ,"said the man as he pointed to a large building on a corner, "at Gringots (did I spell that right?). 

"We will ,"Kelly assured the man, even though she knew she only had a couple of dollars left over for lunch. Kelly turned around to find Sarah missing. She was about to turn the corner when someone's hand took hold of hers.

"Doesn't that guy look familiar?" Sarah whispered behind Kelly. 

"Ah!", Kelly squeaked, then proceeded to look at where Sarah was pointing. 

Sarah nodded towards a short man with light brown hair. He wore long black robes and you could see a brown wand sticking out of his pocket. 

"Very familiar, "whispered Kelly. Kelly knew she had seen that man somewhere, and it hadn't been in the Harry Potter movie. 

"Oh him ,"said the man, "very strange guy." 

Kelly and Sarah both jumped, they didn't know he could here them whispering. 

"Strange?" Kelly questioned, confused. 

"Yeah ,"said the man, "they say he's starting to work up at Hogwarts this year. No one's ever seen him before. Always looks tired and everything. I don't think he has any family over this way." "Oh ,"said Kelly, "well we better go. Come on Sarah." 

Sarah was still staring after the guy until she couldn't see him anymore. 

"Sarah!" Kelly yelled louder. 

"Coming, no need to shout. "Sarah said, while turning to stare at Kelly. 

"Oh, sorry. Come on." Kelly and Sarah walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, leaving the man who worked there to wonder why they ever came in, in the first place. 

'I wonder who he is,' thought Kelly. Sarah was wondering if Kelly would ever notice that it was getting dark outside. Not to mention cold. 'I wonder how we get home ,'thought Sarah, 'I'm missing my anime .' 

'I'm gonna miss softball practice if we don't get out of here!' Kelly thought, starting to worry. Being in Harry Potter's world was cool and all, but still, Kelly didn't want to get grounded for life. 

"I wonder how we get out of here ,"said Kelly. 

"What, I want to know, is who that guy was…he didn't look very nice. He reminds me of one of our teachers…well, he looks like a teacher… ,"Sarah stated, thinking hard. __________________________________________________________ 

Inu Lover: After all these years! Finally I finish! 

Shiroi Yuki: Maybe we'll actually get some reviews soon...... 

Inu Lover: Maybe; maybe not. 

Shiroi Yuki: Maybe not??? 

Inu Lover: We might get a flame. 

Shiroi Yuki: You mean like in our other story.......TWO in ONE day?! 

Inu Lover: *slowly backs away* Review please! No Flames please! 


	3. Chapter 03

Shiroi Yuki: Tom's my new favorite character I LUV U TOM!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Inu lover: Do u know who he is?! 

S.Y: So he's a bit evil, is there something wrong with that? *kicks Ron out of her favorite character place* 

Inu Lover: *gasp!* A BIT EVIL?! *helps Ron back up* 

S.Y.: I'm SORRY RON!!!!!!! I LOVE U TOO!!!!!!!!! *hugs Ron* 

Ron: … 

Inu Lover: Poor Ron… 

Tom: MUAHAHA!!! 

Shiroi Yuki: *hugs Tom* 

Tom: … 

Ron: I only came here to do the disclaimer… 

Snape: What about me? 

Shiroi Yuki: SNAPE?! ^_^ *hugs Ron, Snape, and Tom all at once…somehow…* 

Ron, Snape, and Tom: @_@ 

Shiroi Yuki: I wish I owned you guys…*sniffle* *Hugs the three even harder* 

Ron, Snape, and Tom: @___@ 'Thank God she doesn't.' 

Inu Lover: I feel all left out now… 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Continue To Dream

Chapter 3:

Kelly and Sarah were on their way to Gringotts when Kelly tripped over her shoelaces. "Ahhh!" Kelly managed to squeak before she fell face first. 

Sarah lifted an eyebrow, "Kelly? You okay?" Sarah inquired of a girl who's face just got smashed into the pavement. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

"…do not enter this closet. There is a lot of stuff in here that could hurt you, not to mention that there's hardly any walking space." said a short man with brown hair. Kelly was standing in the doorway of a room full of students, 'Where am I…Sarah?' Kelly tried to speak but found she couldn't get the words out. 'What the heck?!' Kelly glanced around and spotted a girl sitting at her desk doodling on her notebook. Kelly's eyes widened… 'Oh my god…that's me…' 

"Ms. Kelly! Please pay attention to my lectures; I know they seem boring, but they might be able to keep you out of trouble." The girl at her desk kept drawing unaware of the laughter and staring of her classmates. 

"Ms. Kelly? Ms. Kelly!…Kelly? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Kelly? You okay? Hello, you hear me?"

"…huh?" said a voice groggily. "What is it…? Stop shaking me!" 

"…sorry, you sorta lost consciousness…" Sarah said hesitantly. "What's up? You look like you saw something weird…" 

"Let's go," said Kelly. 

"Whatever you say," muttered Sarah. 

The two girls started to walk up to the big white building when all of a sudden...... "BOO!!!!!" Sarah quirked an eyebrow at the offender and Kelly shrieked and jumped, unfortunately her foot landing on Sarah's shoe. 

"OWWWW!" Sarah screamed. "THAT WAS MY FOOT!!!!!" Trying to stand on one foot, Sarah turned around, along with Kelly, to find a small, kind of ugly creature in front of them. "You look familiar," said Sarah, glancing over at Kelly, then she broke out into a huge grin or more like a sinister smirk . 

"HEY!" Kelly screamed. 

"Hehehehe." Kelly then decided it was time to be quiet. It was that fiendish, diabolical chuckle of Sarah's that Kelly hated to hear. That horrifying, creepy little chuckle that couldn't even possibly be called a laugh usually meant that she was up to something, and besides…Sarah hardly ever expressed anything besides annoyance, anger, sarcasm, and disappointment. "Who are you?," she asked, while still smirking. She looked as though in a trance… 

"I am a goblin," said the creature. 

"No name?" Kelly asked, looking at the goblin suspiciously. 

"No," said the goblin. Sarah, on the other hand, had other things on her mind. 

"Do you enjoy scaring others like that? If you asked me, I'm sure there are better choices on how to frighten someone." Sarah replied matter of fact, while waving her arms frantically in the air, creating very disturbing hand motions. Kelly assumed Sarah was trying to hit the goblin or something, but found out too late that he was about three feet shorter than her. 

"That's the way I like to greet people," said the goblin , giggling, "I love scaring people." 

"Scaring…? The only thing that would scare me would be to receive a hug from you…also, you giggling isn't a very pretty sight either…," muttered Sarah under her breath. 

"Were you two just going over there," he pointed to the bank. 

"Uh.....yes," answered Kelly, who was afraid to let Sarah say another word to the goblin. "We need to exchange some money. 

"How much?" 

"Ummm......,"muttered Kelly with a nod, "good question." She then started to frantically search her pockets for money. 'What a great day to leave my purse at home,' Kelly thought to herself. Finally, Kelly found some money. "Three dollars and.....uh.......,"she dug for some loose change, "sixty-two cents." Sarah rolled her eyes. 

"Here," said Sarah, " I have a five." Kelly took the change from Sarah and shoved it in her pocket. She had now officially become the one in charge of this little trip to Gringotts. ______________________________________________________ 

Sarah and Kelly walked down the streets to examine the shops. Correction: Kelly walked down the streets to examine the shops, Sarah just followed Kelly, not caring about where they were going. 

Suddenly Sarah heard Kelly scream. "COOL!" 

Sarah turned around to see a shop with tons of animals in it- cats, rats, toads, and owls. "I wanna owl!" Kelly yelled, causing the entire street to turn around and look at them. 

"We are NOT getting an owl," said Sarah. 

"Come on!" Kelly begged. 

"Please!" 

"NO!" 

"Please!" Kelly continued to plea. "I'll keep up with it! I promise. You won't even notice it's with us. Come on Sarah, can we PLEASE get an owl?" 

"NO!" Sarah turned on her heel and stormed off towards a cafe. Leaving Kelly and a bunch of bystanders staring after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

S.Y.: Well, that's that!

Inu Lover: Man, good thing I have allergies, I finally found the time to finish…

S.Y.: You coming school tomorrow?

Inu Lover: Yeah……

Snape, Ron, and Tom: Geez, you guys are so slow…three weeks to finish THIS?!

S.Y.: SILENCE! *eyes become bloodshot*

Inu Lover: Oh boy…

Snape, Ron, and Tom: Uh…LATER! *run away from rampaging S.Y. with mallet*

Inu Lover: Am I the only SANE person around here? Remember folks! R&R!


	4. Chapter 04

Shiroi Yuki: Whew....glad that's over with...we can get on with the story 

Inu Lover: If you people (anyone out there?) haven't noticed...we changed our title. Wait, why did we change the title again? 

Shiroi Yuki: *sigh* You suggested it. You said there were tons of other stories that had "A Twist of Fate" as the title. 

Inu Lover: Well, I'm out of my writers block! 

Shiroi Yuki: umm.....yay? 

Inu Lover: +_+

Shiroi Yuki: Yay! Now...let's do the disclaimer. 

Ginny&Hermione: These two don't own us! Especially not Inu Lover...we're surprised she can even spell Hermione right..... 

Hermione: Look! It's Professor Lockhart!

Ginny: *gasp!* Well, there's the disclaimer! Gotta go! 

Hermione&Ginny: Bye! 

Inu Lover: uh…

Shiroi Yuki: um…okay

__________________________________________________________ 

Continue To Dream 

Chapter 4: 

Despite the large number of people staring at her when she walked by, Sarah continued to walk forward to the cafe. The sign on the door said Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Forgetting the fact that Kelly had taken her money, Sarah walked into the shop. Sarah glanced at the list of items for sale disgustedly, she didn't like eating ice cream during the summer (too messy), until something caught her eye. The strange man that she saw earlier at the Leaky Cauldron. The man was hurrying down the street to, well, Sarah couldn't exactly tell. The street seemed to go on and on. In fact, Sarah couldn't see anywhere the man could go. The cafe seemed to be a dead end of some sort. Sarah decided to follow the man. It was her goal: she was going to find out who the strange man was and no one, not even Kelly was going to stop her. 

__________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile, while Sarah stupidly ran after the stranger, Kelly went to Gringotts. Unlike Sarah, Kelly had noticed that the stupid goblin hadn't even given them any of the wizard gold. Kelly walked in the big building to find tons of goblins just like the one she just saw. Though, Kelly noticed these goblins seemed a little nicer. Not only in Gringotts did Kelly find goblins, she also saw someone familiar. 

"Harry!" Kelly screamed, surprised to see him here without that Mr. Fudge guy hanging around. Automatically, Harry turned around to see who called out his name. Harry was at the end of the long rows of tables, and he probably would've ignored the yelling if he hadn't seen Kelly jumping up and down like an idiot, waving at him. 

"Oh," he said rather disappointedly, "it's you."

"Hi!" Kelly said. It took her a while to get over the fact that she was actually talking to _the_ Harry Potter. 

"Hey," he said, "having any trouble finding your way around." 

'He makes himself so obvious. You can tell he doesn't want to talk to me,' Kelly thought, 'Well, he's just going to have to deal with that.' "No," Kelly lied. Actually, without Sarah, Kelly felt really lost even though Sarah had no clue (not that she really cared, to her this was just another city) where she was. 

"Where'd your friend go?" Harry asked giving Kelly a quizzical look. 

"Oh....," Kelly tried to think of a quick lie, "she went to get her books. Yeah, she went to the book place." 

"Oh yeah, your just starting at the school aren't you?" Harry said while looking at Kelly thoughtfully. (no, he's not "checking her out" - S.Y.)

"Yeah," Kelly could tell that he knew she was lying. 'Dern it,' Kelly thought, 'why do I have to be so bad at lies?' 

"I'll show you around," said Harry, giving Kelly a smile, and Kelly being Kelly, smiled back.

__________________________________________________________ 

Sarah was running as fast as she could which wasn't, by the way, very fast since she hated running. She was more of the slow and steady people, that creep up on others. That darn, strange guy just couldn't slow down could he? Then, before Sarah knew it, she was running through a wall. 'What the hell?!!' Sarah thought, her eyes slightly widening. Sarah decided to take an advantage of this, and she slowed herself down and stood inside the wall. 'Hehehehe...I'm inside a wall!' Thought Sarah with odd, demented amusement. Then, when Sarah tried to stick her hand through the other side of the wall, she found she couldn't. 'Great, now how do I get out?' Just as if answering her question, three other people ,who looked about twenty years old, came through. While she could, Sarah ran through with them. On the other side of the wall Sarah found herself in a train station. Automatically, Sarah knew it wasn't the one that she had seen in the Hp movies. In this station, there were tons of people wearing long black cloaks. Their faces were covered by masks. 

"What is this? Some Goth party?!" Sarah shrieked while running up to a person. "What the hell is this!" Sarah reached up to take the person's mask off when she felt a sharp pain in her head. Like a huge migraine and having some annoying six-year-old scream into your ear. Sarah grabbed her head and screamed as loud as she could. Something, something was wrong, and she knew it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how much will you be exchanging?" said a short creature.

"Um…eight dollars and sixty-two cents." Said Kelly, recounting her money. 'Crap…I think I read somewhere that a galleon is worth eight dollars…that's not good…'

"Here is the your money. One galleon and a knut." the Goblin said.

"Thanks," Kelly muttered to the creature, "Oh, have you seen a girl with dark hair come by?"

The goblin looked at her and shook his head. Kelly said thanks again and walked away. 'Man…I'm starting to get worried…' Kelly thought with a sigh.

"Are you done?" Harry asked Kelly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kelly said with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu lover: Cliffhanger!!! MUAHAHA!

S.Y.: Heh…

Inu Lover: So…what's happened to Sarah?

S.Y.: You'll see…Muahaha! *walks away laughing evilly*

Inu Lover: *shudder* That was creepy…*lights go off*

*psychotic laughter heard from behind*

Inu Lover: uh…Shiroi Yuki?

*hand grabs from behind*

Inu Lover: AHHHHHHH!

Shiroi Yuki: Boo!

Inu Lover: Please don't do that!

Shiroi Yuki: R&R folks! *ties up Inu Lover and carries her away*


	5. Chapter 05

Inu Lover: Yea! Finally it's summer! 

Shiroi Yuki: Now we finally have more time to write!

Inu Lover: It's more like SY's finally in the "writing mood." 

Shiroi Yuki: True...... 

Inu Lover: But it's so sad!!!!! 

Shiroi Yuki: *in a whisper voice* IL didn't make it into the highschool she wanted to. Both: *Bawl* 

Inu Lover: Mabey something will happen..... 

Shiroi Yuki: Like what? 

Inu Lover: Mabey I'll become the next American Idol! 

Shiroi Yuki: Please.......don't.......anything but what your about to do.... 

Inu Lover: *clears throat* 

Shiroi Yuki: NOO!!!!!!!!! 

Inu Lover: *sings* *windows in the background shatter* 

Inu Lover: Or not..... 

Shiroi Yuki: Good going! 

Shiroi Yuki's dad: *from downstairs* Did you girls blow up the comp. again? 

S.Y. & I.L.: NO!!!! 

*S.Y.'s dad comes upstairs* 

S.Y.'s dad: *stares at his broken window* Okay, who did that?!!!! 

S.Y.& I.L.: *points to each other* It was she!!!! 

S.Y.'s dad: Whoever did this is paying for a new window!!!! 

Inu Lover: *gulp* 

Shiroi Yuki: Uh....dad? 

S.Y.'s dad: What now? 

Shiroi Yuki: Can you do our disclaimer while your up here? 

S.Y.'s dad: *sigh* These two own nothing of whatever there doing, and if they don't tell me who broke that window, they won't own this computer anymore! 

Shiroi Yuki: *gulp* Let's start the story!!!!!! ______________________________________________________

Continue To Dream

Chapter 5

Everything was black when Sarah woke up to a dark; cold room. She was in an old and dusty bed that squeaked; even with the slightest movement. Sarah glanced warily at her surroundings, waiting for her eyes to become adjusted to the light. Sarah was in a cell type room. The room didn't have any windows. 'Must be the basement or something' Sarah thought a bit amused. She could hear voices from above her, the people speaking to each other didn't sound too happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Bringing that girl here? Are you trying to get me in trouble?" A male's voice screamed irritated.

"Well, you were the first person I thought of when I found her." Said another male's voice, eerily calm.

Sarah got up and made her way stealthily to the door. " Hope it's not locked…" Sarah mumbled to herself. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it. Sarah cringed when the door squeaked, she prayed that the others upstairs hadn't heard. She backed up against a wall and moved along it until she came upon the stairs, which she assumed led up stairs. Sarah stood at the bottom of the staircase, listening for anyone coming down.

Sarah, hoping that it was safe, tip-toed up the stairs. She came upon another door which must have been connected to a room, but unfortunately Sarah didn't have the chance to investigate any further. She heard two men arguing farther up the staircase, damn was that staircase long and winding.

"Go and check on Sarah," said one, a voice that sounded oddly familiar. Even weirder, whoever this guy was knew her name.

"No, you go check on the damned girl," said a second, cold voice. There was something familiar about this one too, then Sarah remembered. 

'Snape…It's Snape! Oh my gosh!' Sarah thought getting jumpy and becoming a bit dazed. Her obsession with Snape was a bit unnerving at times, but she couldn't help it. Sarah was getting excited and was about to rush up the stairs when she heard footsteps coming down.

'Oh fuck…' Sarah thought becoming panicked. She didn't like getting interrupted when she was fantasizing about Snape.

Sarah ran back down and flew open the door to the room she was in a moment ago. She ran in a closed the door behind her carefully then ran to the dusty old bed and laid down. She feigned sleep when the door opened and a man stepped in.

"Get up!" The man said with a harsh tone. "Don't think we're stupid. We heard the creeks and squeaks you made while trying to get out of here."

Sarah opened her eyes and sat up to get a look at the man. Sarah was a bit surprised to find the man two inches away from her face staring at her intently. "What the hell are you doing, being so close like that?!" Sarah screamed, pushing the man away and jumping up. "Are you some pervert?!" Sarah screamed, flustered.

The man looked up at Sarah, bewildered, then chuckled a bit. "My, my, Miss Sarah. I never knew you to be so jumpy." The man said with an eyebrow raised, standing up.

"Ex-excuse me?! Who are you?! How do you know my name?" Sarah said, suspicious. "Wait…are you…Mr. Takeshi?!" Sarah said, eyes widening. 

The man cringed at Sarah screaming at him, yes, the quiet ones are quite mysterious. "Yes, I am…a wizard." The man mumbled to no one in particular. 

Sarah stared at her Science teacher. "Why were you in our world? What purpose was there to come to our world?" Sarah asked Mr. Takeshi.

Mr. Takeshi smirked at her. "I am a spy, Miss Sarah." The man said, with an arrogant tone.

"Why?" Sarah asked innocently.

Mr. Takeshi smirked once again. Sarah was starting to understand how Kelly felt whenever she did that. "I was ordered to get rid of the child muggles. Lord Voldemort hates muggles, you know?" He said. "Haven't you heard about the mysterious killing s going on around the city. Who do you think has been doing them? Certainly, finding the bodies of teens with their limbs scattered about in alleyways and their heads severed and exploded into tiny pieces can't be the work of any random serial killer?"

"You mean it was you? Damn, you sicko. Couldn't you have just killed them normally, like with a gun?" Sarah said, staring at the wizard.

"I wanted to be creative." The man said, his smirk forming into a cruel grin. There was a long silence before Sarah spoke up.

"So…what was the purpose of telling me this?" Sarah spoke slowly. "Are you going to kill me as well?"

The man stared at Sarah, with his mouth twisted in that same grin. "Not exactly, not yet. That Kelly girl isn't with you, She is a threat. She'll find help and thwart Voldemort's plans. So, I'm not going to kill you just yet. I'm going to use you as a lure. So come here, puppet." Mr. Takeshi said, with a creepy glint in his eyes.

'Okay, wonderful, I'm in a room with a psycho…fuck this shit, a sadist!' Sarah thought to herself, while unknowingly moving towards the wizard. 

"Good girl" Mr. Takeshi spoke while wrapping his arms around Sarah. "Now to charm you."

Sarah's eyes widened. 'How did I get over here. I thought I was across the room, and what the hell is he doing with his arms around me' Sarah thought, starting to panic. Sarah elbowed him in the stomach sharply. "Are you trying to rape me or something?!" Sarah cried, kicking the man who was trying to recover from having his breath knocked from him.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" said a voice coming from behind the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Lover: Crap…that's a lot of cursing coming from Sarah *glances at S.Y.*

Shiroi Yuki: ^_^ I like writing this…though I started scaring myself…I admit some of the things Sarah said were my thoughts, lol. I was freaking myself out by writing this.

Inu Lover: hmm…anyway, poor Sarah........ 

Shiroi Yuki: Hey, I'm not the one who prowls around Diagon Alley all day why her friends trapped. 

Inu Lover: Speaking of trapped...... maybe we should explain how I got untied. 

Shiroi Yuki: You're right. 

Inu Lover: *GASP* What? Can you say that again? 

Shiroi Yuki: *sigh* You're right Inu Lover. 

Inu Lover: I love hearing those words! 

Shiroi Yuki: Anyways.....my mom threatened to ground me if I didn't untie my friend right then..... but I'm going to get grounded anyway because SOMEBODY *cough*Inu Lover*cough* broke the window and didn't confess. 

Inu Lover: Well sorry! Shiroi Yuki: I'm sure you all (if anyone's even reading this) are tired of our bickering. 

Inu Lover: *yawn* What bickering? 

Shiroi Yuki: You know Inu Lover, maybe you should go to sleep. It is almost 2:30 A.M. afater all.... Inu Lover? Inu lover? INU LOVER???????? 

Inu Lover: *snore* 

Shiroi Yuki: this trick always works.....*fills bucket with water and dumps on Inu Lover* Inu Lover: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SOMEONES BREAKING IN!!!!! 

Shiroi Yuki: *chuckle* Told you. R&R folks! 


End file.
